When it's real, you can't walk away
by Trory
Summary: Nach fast vier Jahren findet die Challenger-Expedition doch noch einen Weg nach Hause. Doch es ist viel Zeit vergangen und Veränderungen sind unausweichlich. Nicht alle können sich mit diesen anfreunden und besonders Marguerite hat so ihre Schwierigkeiten
1. Chapter 1: Zurück in London

/

**Titel:** When it's real, you can't walk away  
**Rating:** Für alle Altersklassen  
**Pairing:** Marguerite/Roxton  
**Inhalt:** Nach fast vier Jahren findet die Challenger-Expedition doch noch einen Weg nach Hause. Doch es ist viel Zeit vergangen und Veränderungen sind unausweichlich. Nicht alle können sich mit diesen anfreunden und besonders Marguerite hat so ihre Schwierigkeiten, die sie aber noch lange nicht zugeben will. Wie wird sie mit der größten Veränderung überhaupt umgehen?  
**Wichtig:** Die FF spielt etwa 4 Monate nach 3x22 Heart of the Storm!  
**Anmerkung:** Die FF ist nicht beta gelesen! Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten

/

1. Kapitel - Zurück in London

Vor zwei Monaten hatten sie einen Weg nach Hause gefunden und das Plateau verlassen. Marguerite hatte immer auf diesen Moment hingefiebert und dementsprechend hoch waren ihre Erwartungen gewesen, die am Ende leider enttäuscht worden waren. Ja, sie war darauf eingestellt gewesen, dass es in ihrem Leben einige Veränderungen geben würde, wenn sie erst wieder in London waren, aber so große Veränderungen? Außerdem hatte Marguerite niemals nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht keine positiven Veränderungen sein würden. Stattdessen war sie fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, wenn sie erst von diesem verdammten Plateau verschwunden waren – ein fataler Irrtum, wie die dunkelhaarige Frau nun wusste. Ihr Leben in London war ein Witz. Während sie vor einigen Jahren noch reich gewesen war, gehörte Marguerite nun eher zur Unterschicht und das war etwas, womit sie sich überhaupt nicht anfreunden konnte und eigentlich auch nicht wollte.

Aber was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl? Während Challenger endlich all die Anerkennung erhielt, nach der er sich seit Jahren gesehnt hatte, schien sich keiner so wirklich für Marguerite zu interessieren, die diese Expedition einst finanziert hatte. Auch Roxton stand im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit und dasselbe galt für Ned Malone, der einen Zeitungsartikel nach dem anderen veröffentlichte und nach den neuesten Gerüchten schrieb er derzeit sogar an einem Buch. Und was machte sie selbst? Gar nichts. Marguerite hatte kaum mehr Geld und versuchte nun irgendwie über die Runden zu kommen. Inzwischen hatte sie sich auch von den anderen abgesondert, weil es ihr einfach peinlich war. Seufzend dachte sie an die letzten Wochen auf dem Plateau zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Im Nachhinein war es eine schöne Zeit gewesen und überraschenderweise vermisste sie das Plateau wirklich! Es war verrückt, doch immerhin hatte sie dort ein recht schönes Leben und nicht ganz so viele Sorgen gehabt. Nachdem Veronica das Plateau hatte retten können, waren die letzten Wochen sogar irgendwie recht entspannt gewesen und da auch Ned wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war, war einfach alles perfekt gewesen. Wieso hatte Marguerite nicht früher erkannt, wie schön sie es dort eigentlich gehabt hatte?

Von der größten Veränderung hatte Marguerite allerdings erst vor einer Woche erfahren und sie wusste selbst noch nicht so ganz, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Vielleicht hatte der Arzt sich ja einfach auch geirrt und sie war gar nicht schwanger? Allerdings bestand an dieser Diagnose gar kein Zweifel und im Grunde wusste sie das auch selbst. Ein kleiner Teil von Marguerite freute sich wirklich darauf, aber sie war einfach noch viel zu geschockt, um diese Freude auch zu zeigen. Außerdem hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie Roxton davon erzählen sollte. Ja, natürlich war er der Vater und sie wusste auch ganz genau, wann es passiert war. In dieser verdammten Grabkammer, in der sie beide beinahe drauf gegangen waren. Marguerite öffnete ihre Augen wieder und blickte aus ihrem Fenster hinaus und beobachtete, wie die Regentropfen langsam auf das Pflaster der Straße prasselten. Konnte sie überhaupt eine gute Mutter sein? Davor hatte sie eindeutig die meiste Angst. Immerhin hatte Marguerite keine Kindheit gehabt und wusste gar nicht, wie es war, wenn man eine liebende Mutter hatte. Ganz sicher wusste sie, dass sie es allein nicht schaffen würde, was eigentlich nur einen Schluss zuließ.

Sie musste es Roxton sagen. Nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch, weil sie ihm das gar nicht verschweigen wollte. Doch irgendwie wollte sie es auch allein schaffen. Nur wie? Sie konnte wohl schon von Glück reden, dass sie nicht mehr gesucht wurde und auch ihre alten Kontaktleute keinerlei Interesse mehr an ihr zeigten. Nun war Marguerite nicht nur arm, ihr Leben war auch relativ langweilig geworden. Eine Person gab es allerdings schon, die sich ziemlich für sie interessierte. Ein älterer Mann mit dem Namen Edgar, der sich aber vor allem für das Plateau interessierte und sich einfach gerne die Geschichten von Marguerite erzählen ließ. Ein klein wenig an ihr war er natürlich auch noch interessiert und eigentlich war das sogar perfekt. Edgar war ein Millionär und schmückte sich gerne mit einer jüngeren Frau. Aber…es war fast schon unglaublich, dass es dieses Mal ein Aber gab. Bis vor einer Woche hatten nur ihre Gefühle für Roxton im Weg gestanden, nun auch noch sein Kind. Sobald der Millionär von dem Kind erfahren würde, würde er sie auf eine ganz bestimmte Weiße nicht mehr anziehend finden. Die Wahrheit war, dass Marguerite ihn sowieso nicht wollte. Nicht einmal wegen seinem Geld. Nach diesem Gedankengang lachte sie ein wenig und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wie sehr dieses Plateau sie doch verändert hatte. Vor allem lag es aber an John, dass sie sich überhaupt verändert hatte. Wie oft hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie ein viel besserer Mensch war, als sie es selbst glaubte? Scheinbar so oft, dass sie nun schon selber daran glaubte und einen Mann nicht mehr nur wegen dem Geld heiraten wollte.

Ihre momentane Situation war wirklich nicht besonders schön und Marguerite war viel zu stolz, um den einfachsten Weg zu gehen. Eigentlich musste sie Roxton nur von dem Kind erzählen und all ihre Sorgen würden ein Ende haben, oder? Er würde sie vermutlich sogar heiraten und ganz gewiss für das Kind sorgen. Ja, natürlich. Weswegen auch nicht? Er war ein toller Mann und nach den vier Jahren auf dem Plateau konnte sie das auch gar nicht mehr abstreiten. Vermutlich fiel Marguerite dieser Schritt so wahnsinnig schwer, weil sie wirklich in ihn verliebt war. Der erste Mann, den sie überhaupt jemals geliebt hatte und der sie auch liebte. Oder geliebt hatte? So genau konnte Marguerite es nicht sagen, was aber wohl vor allem ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte sich seit Wochen bei keinem mehr gemeldet und nach ihrem Liebesgeständnis in der Grabkammer hatte sich nicht mehr so viel ereignet. Zumindest nicht zwischen Roxton und ihr. Marguerite wusste allerdings sehr gut, dass sie es ihm sowieso sagen musste.

Irgendwann würde jemand mit bekommen, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, weil sich dieser Umstand nicht ewig verstecken ließ. Genau genommen ging es im Moment gerade noch so, aber wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man sogar schon einen kleinen Bauch sehen. Sie war nun im 4. Monat und in ein paar Wochen konnte sie ihre Schwangerschaft wirklich nicht mehr verstecken. Marguerite legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und lächelte. Ja, für sie stand fest, dass sie dieses Kind aufziehen wollte. An eine Adoption hatte sie nicht eine Sekunde gedacht und wer ihre Geschichte kannte, würde das ohne weiteres nachvollziehen können. Marguerite fand es einfach nur schrecklich, dass ihr Kind sich irgendwann so fühlen könnte, wie es bei ihr der Fall war. Verloren und ungeliebt. Soweit würde sie es auf keinen Fall kommen lassen. Jetzt musste sie eigentlich nur noch ihren verdammten Stolz vergessen und Roxton einfach davon erzählen. Es ging einfach nicht anders, weil Marguerite es nicht allein schaffen konnte und vermutlich würde sie ohne Hilfe auch keine sonderlich gute Mutter werden.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich kein Kind leisten konnte, weil dieses gefüttert werden wollte und allerlei Dinge brauchte. Seufzend entfernte sie sich von dem Fenster und griff im nächsten Moment nach der Tageszeitung, auf der ihr ein Bild von George Challenger entgegen starrte. Er plante also schon die nächste Expedition, die definitiv nicht von ihr finanziert wurde. Würde Roxton auch teilnehmen? Rasch überflog sie den Text und suchte nach seinem Namen, den sie dann auch relativ schnell fand. Eigentlich wunderte es Marguerite nicht, dass er an dieser Expedition auch teilnehmen würde. Irgendwie war es schon verlockend…ob man sie mitnehmen würde? Wenn Marguerite an ihr Leben in London dachte, war das Plateau wirklich ein kleines Paradies, nach dem sie sich sehnte. Doch ihre Situation würde auch nicht einfacher werden, weil sie Roxton weiterhin davon erzählen musste, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete.

Bevor Marguerite sich den Zeitungsbericht genauer durchlesen konnte, klingelte es an ihrer Türe, woraufhin sie ein wenig verwundert ihren Kopf hob. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die sie in ihrer kleinen Wohnung besuchten. Genauer gesagt hatte sie gar keinen Besuch bekommen, seit sie hier wohnte und das war ihr auch nur recht so. Stirnrunzelnd legte sie die Zeitung weg und ging zu ihrer Wohnungstüre, die sie kurz darauf auch schön öffnete und augenblicklich erstarrte, als sie die Person dort erkannte. Roxton. Da stand zweifellos Roxton! Wie hatte er sie nur gefunden? Sie hatte doch keinem verraten, wo sie nun wohnte, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte es ihn nicht davon abgehalten, nach ihr zu suchen. Liebte er sie noch immer und stand nun deswegen hier oder war es etwas ganz anderes?

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie ihn ein wenig barsch und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Das war eine wirklich freundliche Begrüßung, aber Marguerite konnte ihre Verwunderung über diesen Besuch nicht wirklich vergessen. Außerdem stieg die Panik nun auch noch an. Was, wenn er die kleine Wölbung von ihrem Bauch sah und sofort wusste, was los war? Oder einfach nur Fragen dazu stellen würde? Sie wusste, dass sie es Roxton bald sagen musste, aber Marguerite wusste gar nicht so genau, ob sie jetzt schon bereit dazu war. Möglicherweise war es aber auch ganz gut so, weil sie ansonsten nur wieder und wieder nach Ausreden suchen würde, um ihm noch nichts zu sagen? Ja, wahrscheinlich.


	2. Chapter 2: Knapp vorbei an der Wahrheit

2. Kapitel - Knapp vorbei an der Wahrheit

So sehr Marguerite auch davon überrascht war, dass John nun hier stand, es gab auch einen gewissen Teil, der sich darüber sehr freute. Ihr Herz schien bei seinem Anblick eindeutig schneller zu schlagen und dass war ein Gefühl, das sie sehr wohl kannte. In den vergangenen vier Jahren hatte sie dieses Gefühl kennen und irgendwie auch lieben gelernt. Gerade am Anfang war es wahnsinnig ungewohnt gewesen, weswegen sie sich sehr lange dagegen gewehrt hatte. Aber sogar Marguerite hatte irgendwann eingesehen, dass sie sich nicht ewig vormachen konnte, dass sie nicht mehr für Roxton empfand. Vor allem, weil es doch ein schönes Gefühl war und war es nicht genau das, wonach sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gesehnt hatte? Einen Menschen, der sie so liebte, wie sie war. Mit all ihren guten und schlechten Seiten. John hatte das gemacht. Er hatte sich mit ihren vielen Geheimnissen abgefunden und auch damit, dass Marguerite oftmals furchtbare Angst davor hatte, ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Wie viele Männer gab es wohl, die sich so verhalten würden wie er? Geduldig und wahnsinnig liebevoll. Von diesem Standpunkt aus war es einfach nur dumm, dass sie nicht einfach über ihren Schatten sprang und es versuchte. Ihr Herz war doch sowieso schon gebrochen worden und erst in den letzten Jahren hatte es sich ein wenig erholen können. Und Marguerite wusste auch genau, weswegen. Sie waren alle wie eine Familie gewesen. Eine kleine Familie, in der sich jeder um den anderen sorgte und jede noch so große Gefahr einging. Und nun ging sie ihrer Familie aus dem Weg, weil sie nicht mehr viel besaß. Es war wirklich dumm.

Nach einigen Sekunden trat Marguerite ein kleines Stück zur Seite, damit Roxton eintreten konnte und schenkte ihm doch noch ein kleines Lächeln. Sie würde ihn ja doch nicht abschütteln können, da konnte sie ihn auch gleich in ihre Wohnung lassen. Schließlich trat Roxton ein, sah sich kurz ein wenig um und blickte wieder zu ihr. Marguerite konnte ihm sehr deutlich ansehen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte und am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort in seine Arme geworfen. Was nicht hieß, dass sie diesem Verlangen auch nachgab. Nun musterte Roxton Marguerite kurz, ging zwei weitere Schritte auf sie zu und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Du hast dich seit Wochen bei keinem von uns gemeldet. Ich hab mir langsam Sorgen gemacht, Marguerite", sprach er und seufzte. „Geht es dir gut? Du siehst etwas blass aus…", legte er sofort nach und der besorgte Ausdruck in seinen Augen verstärkte sich noch ein wenig.

„Es geht mir bestens", log Marguerite und hoffte, dass diese Lüge halbwegs ehrlich klang. Immerhin ging es ihr nicht wirklich bestens, weil sie sich ihr Leben in London anders vorgestellt hatte und nichts mehr so war, wie es vor einigen Jahren gewesen war. Doch sie würde vor John auf keinen Fall zugeben, wie schlecht es ihr eigentlich ging. „Ich hatte einfach viel zu tun und deswegen habe ich mich nicht bei euch gemeldet", die nächste Lüge. Marguerite versuchte Roxtons Augen auszuweichen, die sie weiterhin mit diesem besorgten Ausdruck anblickten. Was machte er nur mit ihr? Sie hatte ihn wirklich vermisst und das wurde ihr erst jetzt richtig bewusst. Vier Jahre lang hatte sie ihn so gut wie jeden Tag gesehen und nun hielt sie es nicht einmal ein paar Wochen aus?

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort", meinte Roxton schließlich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. War ja klar gewesen, dass er sofort merken würde, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Wie sollte Marguerite ihm nur ausweichen? Er ging noch ein weiteres Stück auf sie zu und als seine Hand sich an ihre Wange legte, zuckte Marguerite sogar kurz überrascht zusammen. „Nun sag schon, was los ist", flehte er beinahe und seine andere Hand legte sich nach diesen Worten an ihre andere Wange. So konnte Marguerite seinem Blick nicht vollkommen ausweichen, was sie nur noch etwas nervöser machte. Ja, sie wollte ihm schon gerne von dem Baby erzählen, aber sie wusste es doch selber noch nicht lange. Wieso musste es nur so kompliziert sein? Oder sorgte Marguerite dafür, dass es kompliziert wurde?

„Es ist nichts", versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal und konnte Roxton dann auch schon seufzen hören. Sie waren beide stur und das war definitiv ein kleines Problem. So schnell würde Marguerite sicher nicht nachgeben und Roxton würde auch nicht schnell locker lassen. Vermutlich würde sie ihm noch einige Stunden lang sagen, dass alles bestens war. Vielleicht würde er dann ja irgendwann aufgeben? Doch es war unwahrscheinlich und nun wusste John ja auch, wo sie wohnte, weswegen er gewiss bald wieder vorbei kommen würde, um nach ihr zu sehen.

„Marguerite…", ein weiteres Seufzen verließ Roxtons Lippen, nachdem er ihren Namen schon ein klein wenig genervt ausgesprochen hatte. „Es geht dir doch eindeutig nicht ganz so gut, weswegen sagst du es mir nicht einfach? Wir haben zusammen doch so viel durchgemacht…ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen vermisst. Hast du mich überhaupt nicht vermisst?", fragte er und blickte Marguerite nach dieser Frage hoffnungsvoll an.

Roxton hatte sie vermisst. Es tat tatsächlich gut, dass er diese Worte nun ausgesprochen hatte, aber deswegen würde sie auch nicht zugeben, dass es ihr nicht allzu gut ging. Für einen kleinen Moment lang verlor sie sich in Johns Augen, weswegen sie ihre nächste Antwort gar nicht richtig registrierte. „Doch…natürlich", murmelte Marguerite und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte ihn vermisst, aber es hatte sich einfach viel zu viel verändert.

Dass Roxton sie nach dieser Antwort glücklich anlächelte, bekam Marguerite gar nicht mit. Tja, nun hatte sie zumindest das zugegeben. Wieso erzählte sie ihn nun nicht einfach auch von dem Kind? Sie war sich ja auch noch ziemlich sicher, dass John sich darüber freuen würde. Oder wollte er gar keine Kinder? Über dieses Thema hatten sie sich nie unterhalten, weswegen Marguerite es nicht wusste. Eine weitere Ausrede, die sich zu Recht legte, damit sie es nicht jetzt sagen musste. Als John eine seiner Hände von ihrer Wange entfernte, öffnete Marguerite wieder ihre Augen und genau in diesem Moment griff seine Hand nach ihrer. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Wieso hast du dich dann nicht bei mir gemeldet, wenn du mich vermisst hast?", wollte er wissen und sah Marguerite einfach nur verwirrt an. Bevor sie irgendetwas antworten konnte, sprach Roxton aber auch schon weiter. „An meinen Gefühlen für dich hat sich überhaupt nichts geändert. Ich habe jedes Wort verdammt ernst gemeint, was ich dir auf dem Plateau gesagt habe, Marguerite", sagte er und für einige Sekunden blieb es still. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er liebevoll und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um seine Lippen kurz auf ihre zu legen. Marguerite ließ es zu und ihr Herz schien in genau diesem Moment einen kleinen Sprung zu machen.

Roxton war noch immer in sie verliebt. Marguerite konnte unmöglich in Worte ausdrücken, was für ein wunderschönes Gefühl das war. So schön es auch war, ihre Situation hatte sich in den letzten paar Minuten nicht verändert. „Es hat sich einfach zu viel verändert…", flüsterte Marguerite und seufzte. Sie hatte doch schon einmal zu ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Weswegen wollten die Worte nun nicht über ihre Lippen? Roxton wollte sie auch jetzt, wo er noch nichts von dem Kind wusste. Sie musste sich also gewiss keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass er sie vielleicht nur wegen dem Kind wollte, sobald er davon erfuhr.

„So viel hat sich doch gar nicht verändert. Wir sind nur wieder in London…das wolltest du doch all die Jahre?", Marguerite konnte schon sehr gut verstehen, dass John nicht wirklich verstand, was nun in ihrem Kopf vorging. Irgendwie wusste sie das ja selbst nicht so genau und Marguerite verfluchte auch ihren Stolz. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du glücklich bist, aber du siehst nicht gerade so aus", erkannte er und runzelte seine Stirn.

Wieder einmal wurde Marguerite bewusst, wie gut John sie inzwischen schon kannte. Sie war wirklich nicht glücklich, aber auch das gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie nun noch nicht zugeben wollte. „John…", sie sprach seinen Namen leise aus und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Kannst du die Fragen bitte lassen? Ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit dazu, es zu sagen. Gib mir etwas Zeit", bat Marguerite und senkte dann ihren Kopf, um seinem Blick auszuweichen. Ob es in einer Woche einfacher werden würde? Irgendwie hatte Marguerite das Gefühl, dass es nicht so sein würde, weil sie einfach nicht mit einer Schwangerschaft gerechnet hatte.

„Okay, ich gebe dir etwas Zeit", antwortete John und Marguerite hob ihren Kopf wieder. „Ist es denn etwas so schlimmes?", wollte er dann noch wissen und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, weil es das eigentlich wirklich nicht war. Zumindest nicht die Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind von John bekam. Und den Rest würde er vermutlich auch nicht als sonderlich schlimm empfinden, aber Marguerite selbst empfand es eben schon so, weswegen sie noch Zeit brauchte, um Roxton alles zu beichten.

Marguerite entfernte sich ein kleines Stück von Roxton und in dem Moment fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Tageszeitung, die sie vorhin noch in der Hand gehabt hatte. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln deutete sie auf den Artikel und schnitt dann auch schon ein anderes Thema an. „So…du willst also wieder auf das Plateau", erkannte sie und nahm dann die Zeitung in die Hand. „Wann geht es los?", falls es in dem Artikel stand, hatte Marguerite es vorhin nicht entdeckt, aber sie hatte ihn ja auch nicht sonderlich genau gelesen.

John nickte im ersten Moment nur. „Challenger hat mich gefragt und ich habe keinen Grund gesehen, um abzulehnen. Fällt dir etwa ein Grund ein?", fragte er und sah Marguerite fragend an, beantwortete aber auch gleich ihre nächste Frage. „In ein paar Wochen. So genau wissen wir es noch nicht, doch dieses Mal wird es anders sein. Die Expedition wird um einiges größer sein", meinte er und das wunderte sie nicht wirklich. Nicht nachdem die ganze Welt großes Interesse an dem Plateau und Challenger zeigte.

Marguerite musste Roxton also in den nächsten Wochen von dem Kind erzählen, weil sie selbst wusste, wie gefährlich es auf dem Plateau sein konnte. Irgendetwas konnte immer passieren und das schloss John leider nicht aus. Obwohl er die Gefahren kannte. Und sie würde es sich sicher nicht verzeihen, wenn sie ihm nichts sagte und er dann nicht mehr zurück kehren konnte oder ihm etwas anderes zustieß. Sie drehte sich kurz um, um die Zeitung wieder auf den Tisch zu legen und ließ ihre Hand dann kurz über ihren Bauch gleiten. Da war der Grund, der Roxton sicher davon abhalten würde ein weiteres Mal an einer Expedition zum Plateau teilzunehmen. „Nein, mir fällt kein Grund ein…", nuschelte sie, während sie sich wieder zu Roxton drehte. Sie hatte ja noch etwas Zeit, um ihm von dem Kind zu erzählen.

„Du solltest jetzt vielleicht gehen. Ich muss mich noch fertig machen. Edgar nimmt mich zu dem heutigen Treffen der Zoologischen Gesellschaft mit. Wir sehen uns ja vermutlich dort noch einmal…", sagte sie und ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu ihrer Wohnungstüre und öffnete diese auch gleich noch.

„Edgar", sprach John recht verächtlich aus und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er hielt offensichtlich nicht wahnsinnig viel von dem älteren Millionär – zumindest kam es Marguerite in diesem Augenblick so vor. Als sie in seine Augen blickte, konnte sie sogar die Eifersucht sehen. Glaubte John ernsthaft, dass sie etwas mit dem Millionär am Laufen hatte?

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte Marguerite und sah Roxton dabei mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. Er war offensichtlich eifersüchtig, aber ob er das auch zugeben würde? Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit ja. Sie war hier die einzige, die ihm wichtige Dinge verschwieg. Wieder einmal. Und dieses Mal ging es nicht um ihre Vergangenheit, über die sie nicht so gerne sprach. Es ging um die Zukunft und eindeutig um etwas, wovon Roxton bald erfahren musste.

„Ja", gab John vollkommen ehrlich zu und verließ dann ihre Wohnung, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu Marguerite um. „Bis heute Abend dann", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und verschwand dann. Marguerite sah ihm hinterher und schloss die Türe erst, als er außer Sichtweite war. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wohnungstüre und schloss ihre Augen. Wieso hatte sie es Roxton nicht gesagt? Aber vielleicht konnte sie ja heute Abend all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen?


End file.
